Por que eu sei que é amor
by Sophie Prince
Summary: "Eu sei que é pra sempre Enquanto durar Eu peço somente O que eu puder dar."


**Por que eu sei que é amor**

 **Ginevra.**

 **xx xx**

Eu corria a toda velocidade por entre a multidão que estava aglomerada nos terrenos de Hogwarts - um terreno antigamente tão bonito e acolhedor, sendo cenário de mortes e alegrias, que se transpassava sem saber qual deveria ter um lugar maior ali... - Meus cabelos ondulavam às minhas costas, e eu tinha total consciência de que estava suja, com o rosto corado e manchado por lágrimas secas, estava fraca, sentia dor e exaustão, mas precisava vê-lo. Precisava dele.

Todos meus sentimentos contraditórios - amor, ódio, dor, felicidade - se esvaíram quando o vi. O cabelo mal cortado, o rosto tão sujo quanto o meu, talvez até mais, as roupas com rasgos por toda parte, nada importou. Ele continuava lindo. Exalava uma áurea de pureza que teria feito qualquer pessoa cair aos seus pés e agradecê-lo por tudo que havia feito essa noite. Eu tinha vontade de fazer isso. E foi movida por essa vontade que me pus a correr novamente. Corria como se minha vida dependesse daquilo - o que, de todo, não era uma mentira.

Atirei-me aos seus braços, sentindo novas lágrimas cortarem meu rosto. Era tão bom ter a confirmação de que ele estava aqui, vivo, e bem, que meu coração não sabia mais o motivo das lágrimas. Talvez fosse pura felicidade. Talvez fosse a dor de ter perdido meu irmão. Talvez a tristeza por meus amigos... Talvez por ter visto o pequeno Teddy chorando e gritando "mamã"... Eram tantos motivos, mas eu tinha quase certeza do por que das lágrimas. Eram de alívio. O único que amei em toda minha vida estava ali, retribuindo ao meu abraço, como se tivesse necessitando tanto desse pequeno - e tão significativo gesto - quanto eu.

A sensação de felicidade que eu senti quando ele enterrou a cabeça em meus cabelos era algo inexplicável. Tantos anos, e o sentimento não havia abalado nada. Eu precisava dele, precisava estar com ele. Precisava abraçá-lo com toda a força que eu tinha e tentar parar de chorar, só para dizer o quanto eu o amava. Eu precisava, necessitava. E era isso que eu fazia.

 _Por que eu sei que é amor._

 _E eu não peço nada em troca._

 _Por que eu sei que é amor._

 _Sei que cada palavra importa._

As lágrimas eram praticamente incontroláveis quando escondi meu rosto no vão do pescoço dele.

\- Harry - minha voz estava sufocada, embargada, chorosa e rouca - Eu tive tanto medo, Harry... - não tinha mais forças para dizer tudo que passava na minha mente, a dor que senti ao vê-lo nos braços de Hagrid, como achei que ele realmente estava morto. - Eu te amo, Harry. Eu não suportaria... - foi impossível terminar a frase, soluços irromperam por minha garganta. Eu tinha me declarado, mais uma vez, e aquilo não era bom. Talvez eu fosse rejeitada novamente, mas a importância disso era tão irrelevante. Ele estava vivo. Já era o suficiente para mim.

\- Ginny... - A voz dele estava tão rouca quanto a minha, o que fez com que eu me afastasse apenas o suficiente para que eu pudesse fitar os belos olhos verdes - os mesmos olhos que povoavam meus sonhos desde que me entendia por gente - e ele fez o impensável... Beijou-me.

Não era um beijo ruim, não foi como no nosso primeiro beijo, aonde os sentimentos demonstrados eram só de minha parte. Eu sentia toda a paixão, saudade, alívio, tristeza, desesperança que eu colocava naquele simples – e tão complexo – gesto em dobro. Ele sentia o mesmo. E aquilo estufou meu coração. "Será que, depois de tantos anos, o Harry finalmente está gostando de mim?" Tinha medo. Confesso. Estava com um medo bobo e infantil de ser novamente rejeitada, mas pelo Harry... Valeria a pena ir até o fim do mundo por ele. E apenas por ele. Acho que o amor tem esse poder meio maluco sobre a gente. Nós nos apaixonamos por uma pessoa, e somos capazes de fazer coisas muito doidas por elas, até morrer, se preciso for.

 **Harry**

 **xx xx**

Finalmente. Finalmente eu podia abraçar Ron e Mione sem ter aquele medo avassalador de que eles fossem morrer de uma hora para a outra. Finalmente eu poderia dormir em paz por algum tempo. Finalmente minha cicatriz não doía mais. Finalmente eu havia vingado a morte de meus pais, padrinho e amigos. Finalmente eu poderia me entregar ao amor que eu sentia por _ela._

Era inegável o fato de que Ginevra é a melhor garota que eu já conheci na vida. E foi doído fingir não sentir nada por ela durante todo esse tempo. Precisava vê-la. Aproveitar que agora Ron e Mione haviam –finalmente- se entendido, e me entender com ela. Será que aquela sensação de alívio por saber que ela estava bem, segura, completamente a salvo, poderia ser chamada de amor? E aquela vontade incontrolável de vê-la?

Suspirei e dirigi meu olhar para as ruínas de Hogwarts. Minha vida só teve sentido por causa do mundo bruxo, e agora eu era parte mais-que-significante dentro dele. Finalmente Voldemort não voltaria nunca mais...

Senti uma onda de alegria me invadir enquanto voltava a olhar para a multidão ali presente. Uma massa de cabelos avermelhados se destacava, correndo na minha direção. Não pensei muito quando a senti pular em cima de mim, e mais rápido do que eu pude raciocinar, passei meus braços pela cintura dela. Era tão bom tê-la perto de mim novamente...

Confesso ter certo receio de que, agora que tudo estava resolvido, Ginny ter tomado outros rumos. Ter preferido outra pessoa. Foi um ano sem contato. Talvez ela tivesse me esquecido... Justo agora que eu estava aqui para e por ela, e somente para ela... Foi difícil esconder isso por tanto tempo. Aposto que ela nunca imaginou que me ganharia tão fácil. E agora, era impossível que qualquer outra tomasse o lugar da minha pequena ruiva.

Será que isso era mais uma maldição dos Potter?

\- Harry – A voz dela estava sufocada, embargada, aquilo me doeu. Ela estava sofrendo. Não que fosse para menos, em algumas horas havíamos perdido muitas pessoas importantes para nós, e até aquelas que não sabíamos ser tão importantes assim, no meu caso, Snape. - Eu tive tanto medo, Harry... – "Eu também, Ginny" minha mente gritava, mas as palavras eram quase impossíveis de serem pronunciadas, suspirei e escondi meu rosto na massa de cabelos avermelhados. Ela era tão linda... . - Eu te amo, Harry. Eu não suportaria... – Aquilo foi o ápice. Não deixei que ela terminasse de falar e há afastei um pouco, apenas para poder encarar os belos olhos que eu tanto amava.

\- Ginny – senti um sorriso se formar em meu rosto e a beijei

Não foi um beijo comum. Não foi como o beijo que dei em Cho, o qual eu achei que havia sentimentos, mas no fundo, eu estava apenas enganado. Eu a beijei como se nossas vidas dependessem daquilo, e de fato, no momento, eu ficava feliz por que a minha vida dependia de um beijo da garota que eu era perdidamente apaixonado.

Esquecendo-me de todos os problemas que eu tinha, apenas me entreguei à algo que eu sempre quis me entregar, algo que me mostraram ser maior que tudo. O amor que eu sentia por aquela linda ruiva que estava em meus braços. Como diria meu padrinho, aquilo deveria ser uma maldição da família Potter... E eu não me importava nem um pouco!


End file.
